


Dread it, Run from it, Destiny still arrives

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [7]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Loss, Crying, Death in the Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extinction, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Partner, Infinity Gauntlet, Quote: I don't feel so good, Survivor Guilt, grieving parent, partner death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Thanos did exactly what he wanted. Half of humanity has fallen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Avengers Infinity War.

"Don't let him get away!"

May rushed forward quickly, lunging right at Thanos, she landed on the ground hard when he closed the portal. Damn it... He got away.

She stood slowly and looked around, letting out a gasp when she saw that Doctor Strange had vanished in a gust of ashes. She suddenly felt something, her Spider-Sense alerting her of something, something horrible...

_No..._

_I can't go..._

"Dad..." May whispered, stumbling slightly. This can't be happening... She can't die, not like this!

"I don't feel so good..." She stumbled even more, her legs crumbling beneath her.

"You alright?" Peter asked, taking a step towards his daughter. He seemed... scared.

"I... I... I don't know what's happening- I don't understand-" May grunted when she collapsed into her father's arms, tears beginning to spill down her face in waves.

"I don't wanna go... I don't wanna go... Daddy, please, please I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go!" She wasn't even aware that she had dragged him to the ground with her, her throat tightened and she stared right into his eyes.

"Dad..." May whispered, her skin completely crumbling into dust, blowing away into the wind...

Peter looked down at his hands and just stared at them, almost expecting he would be next... No, he was hoping to be next, just so she wouldn't be alone.

But it never happened... He wasn't next, he was living... Living so that he would have to suffer...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After May vanishes Peter pays Felicity a visit to tell her what happened.

Felicity made her way to the door quickly when she heard the knock, opening it to reveal Peter. The blonde blinked and raised an eyebrow, looking around as if expecting May to be nearby. Where was she?

"Felicity... I'm sorry." Peter said, looking down at his shoes. He felt his heart twist painfully in his chest, like someone had shoved their hand in his chest and was twisting his damn heart into a knot.

"No... She can't be- She wouldn't just... No..." Felicity closed her eyes tightly, the tears beginning to spill. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the doorstep, sobbing. She hadn't even noticed that May's father had actually knelt down and enveloped her into his arms, holding the teenager as she sobbed her heart out.

 _May... Why did you leave me? Why?_ Felicity thought, burying her face into Peter's chest, her body shaking from the grief. This had to be some kind of sick dream... It had to be...

If it it was a dream, then why did it feel so real?


End file.
